Is it a dream or not?
by TheCharmedOnes87
Summary: Lizzie finds out something really strange and reacts to it in a different way.
1. Shock and Awe, Baby

* = Animated Lizzie  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE CHARACTERS…BUT THE STORYLINE IS MINE, THANK YOU.  
  
A door opened and standing there was a tall blonde woman with small black glasses. She walked inside the room and opened the curtain. As the curtain opened, the bright light started flooding inside the room. The light ray struck the young girl sleeping in the bed. The girl moaned and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the other woman.  
  
"Mom..?" the young girl asked.  
  
"Lizzie! Get up right now!" her mother yelled quietly. Lizzie sat up in her bed and looked at the alarm clock.  
  
"Mom..I wasn't trying to oversleep. The alarm clock didn't ring. I told you I needed a new one!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"Just get out of bed and get dressed. Breakfast's already at the table. You better go before Matt eats it all." Her mom said as she was folding some of Lizzie's clothes.  
  
*The typical mother. Always having to scream at little things.  
  
"Jo! Where's the pepper shaker?!" a man's voice yelled from downstaairs.  
  
"Sam, for goodness' sakes, it's in the cabinet above the sink!" Jo yelled back. She heard a crash from the kitchen downstairs. "Oh, boy, I better go help your father. Just ..get ready already!" Jo told her as she left the room. Lizzie sighed and moved both of her legs to the side of the bed. She pushed herself off the bed and looked in the closet. Lizzie grabbed a simple shirt that had "Flirt" on the front and denim jeans. She changed quickly and walked downstairs to the kitchen. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Sam pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room.  
  
"Um, dad, are you okay?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just misplaced my keys. You wouldn't know where is it, by the way?" Sam asked quickly.  
  
"Sorry.." Lizzie shrugged and walked to the kitchen. She sat down to Matt, who was on his second plate of breakfast. Matt dropped his fork and looked up to Lizzie.  
  
"Hi, Barf-breath." Matt said, picking up his fork once again.  
  
"Hi, Doofus." Lizzie replied and grabbed the orange juice pitcher. She poured half-way in her cup and took a small sip. Matt looked at her and sighed.  
  
"How's..you know, Miranda?" Matt said quietly.  
  
*When will he realize he's not gonna get Miranda…  
  
"Why do you care?" Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Erm, well, I was just wondering..that's all." Matt tried to sound reasonable. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out of the door. Lizzie looked in Matt's direction and shook her head. She got up and grabbed her bag also. She slowly walked out and stood in front of her porch to wait for her best friends, Miranda and Gordo. She squinted her eyes over the horizon to see if there was any sign of them coming. After a moment of squinting, Miranda and Gordo finally showed up in her sight. Lizzie hurriedly went over to them.  
  
"How come you're so late?" Lizzie asked quickly.  
  
"What do you mean..we're late..?" Miranda asked puzzled. She looked over to Gordo, who was looking the other way. "Gordo..what time is it now?"  
  
"Uh…it's uh..7:45," Gordo replied.  
  
"Great!" Lizzie moaned, "Now we'll be late for gym." Lizzie started walking into the other direction to the school. Miranda and Gordo looked at each other and ran up to catch up with Lizzie. The three finally arrived at the school. They went through "Hell", which was gym. The gym teacher embarrassed Lizzie by picking her to volunteer at an activity Lizzie despised - the rope. Hours passed on, and it seemed like forever to the three. Finally, lunch came and Miranda and Lizzie were already at the table, but no sign of Gordo.  
  
"..Say, where is Gordo?" Lizzie asked, "He never misses lunch." Miranda looked in the other direction. Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm. "What is he doing?"  
  
"I wasn't really supposed to tell you this, but.." Miranda hesistated, "But um, Gordo's with Kate." 


	2. You're right

*=Animated Lizzie  
Lizzie slammed her locker angrilly and turned around. She looked frantically for Miranda and Gordo. She finally saw Miranda walking up to her slowly.  
  
"Well? Where's Gordo?" Lizzie asked in an angry voice.  
  
"Uh, Gordo told me to tell you that he's not coming with us today." Miranda answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie asked again, but in a louder voice, "What is he doing?"  
  
"He's still..with Kate." Miranda replied. Lizzie sighed and walked out of the school. Miranda looked down the hall and ran up   
to catch up with Lizzie. Lizzie and Miranda walked to the other side of the street to Lizzie's house. Lizzie and Miranda finally arrived   
at Lizzie's house. They walked inside and went in her room. Miranda dropped her books and it crashed on Lizzie's floor. Lizzie threw   
her backpack to the bed and the backpack bounced quietly.  
  
"I don't get it.." Lizzie said, "Why would he be with Kate?" She looked at Miranda's face to get a non-verbal answer. Miranda looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact with Lizzie. "Miranda, do you know something?"  
  
"Um…" Miranda said, not looking up to Lizzie, "Well, yeah, but I don't know if it's true."  
  
"Tell me anyways," Lizzie commanded, "I want to know why the hell Gordo is even near Kate." Miranda sighed and looked up to Lizzie, whose face is all red.  
  
"Okay, fine..Gordo's with Kate because…" Miranda hesistated, "Remember that night where we all were supposed to go to the movies? But Gordo had to cancel. Well, Gordo had to go over to Kate's to help her with homework or something..then I heard that Gordo and Kate kinda.."  
  
"Kinda what..?" Lizzie asked quickly. Lizzie sat down besides Miranda on her bed and looked at Miranda's eyes.  
  
"..They were kinda..close..together, you know?" Miranda answered quietly. Lizzie's eyes opened wide at Miranda and quickly darted her eyes to the floor.  
  
*..This can't be..Gordo with Kate?!  
  
"So..are you telling me that…" Lizzie stopped, "they have an interest in each other?"  
  
"That seems so to me," Miranda replied quickly, "but Lizzie, I don't know if it's true.."  
  
"I don't care if it's true or not!" Lizzie shot back, "It's not fair..Kate always get everything she wants. I don't want her to get the only boy friend I have…. I mean..Oh, Miranda..You're right."  
  
"I'm right..?" Miranda asked, "about what?"  
  
*Oh, man, I shouldn't have said that…  
  
"You're right about …me liking Gordo," Lizzie looked down to the floor, "I always have liked Gordo since..like fourth grade."  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything since that?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie quietly replied, "I guess I didn't really have the guts to do it, but it's too late now anyways…Kate already got Gordo, and now I have nothing." Miranda moved closer to Lizzie and wrapped her arms around her. Lizzie placed her head against Miranda's shoulder and started to cry. 


End file.
